Invaded
Invaded 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map. Invaded has the features of the the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''multiplayer maps "Havana" and "Nuketown", but takes place in the United States. Several utilities have been added for the Nazi Zombies game mode. Backstory After the flight to South America to reply to a distress call, Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, and Swift arrive at the location. However, it was trap set by the Soviets in order to elimate the Central Intelligence Agency's best agents. The four men are swarmed by zombies and are forced to retreat. While swimming to the river boat to escape, multiple zombies pull Swift underwater. Mason, Woods and Bowman survive and are flown back to the Pentagon. While at the Pentagon, the relay station tower detects dozens of distress calls. Each of these calls were titled "Broken Arrow!". When the CIA responded to these messages, they learn that Soviet ships had landed on US soil and Soviet planes are flying above. The CIA immediately reacts by sending hundreds of agents to help the Army and Marine Corps soldiers fight the enemy. The most notable were Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson. The soldiers were taken to the front line to assault directly. When they arrived there were hundreds of dead soldiers, civilians, C.C.C.P. soldiers, and Spestnaz. The four engage the remaining enemy. The days passed, and the fighting continued. The Soviets began to realize they would lose the fight, and unleash Nova-6 bombs and Element 115 bombs. The Soviets knew what would happen if they unleashed Element 115 weaponry, but they did it anyway. Soon, the undead began to populate the Eastern Coast of the United States. During the battles, Mason, Woods, Bowman, and Hudson were cut off by Soviet forces. When they encountered their first zombie, they knew what the Soviets had done. Their mission now was to make it back to the Pentagon... alive. Enemies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies wear the typical C.C.C.P. uniform. Their faces are pale and cracked, and their clothes contain bullet holes and rips. *Spestnaz zombies - The Spestnaz zombies wear the Spetsnaz outfit seen in multiplayer. Their faces are usually covered up by a gas mask, but occasionally they can be found without an eye. *American zombies - The American zombies wear varrying types of outfits, from t-shirts, jeans, and hats, to Army and Marine Corps uniforms. Their faces varry from pale and yellow with blood spatters, cracks, and gouges. *Gas zombies - The Gas zombies are exactly like the ones in Kino der Toten. *Helldogs - The Helldogs were once Soviet guard dogs, but after the exposure to Element 115, they became Hellhounds. The Helldogs look similar to the Hellhounds and do the exact same thing. *Battle Droids - The Battle Droids are a brand new enemy that make their first and only appearance in Invaded. The Battle Droids look like humans, but obviously more robotic. The Battle Droids are only found in the armory. The Droids were manufactured by the Soviets as guards to replace guard dogs. They have a .50 caliber machinegun in their arm. *Central Intelligence Agency zombies - The CIA zombies are the most unique zombies in the map. These zombies wear the exact same suit as the characters from the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''campaign mission "Crew Expendable". CIA zombies only appear near the Pentagon. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *Commando 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *M72 LAW *China Lake 'Specials' *Ballistic Knife *Crossbow Explosive Tip 'Others' *Sickle *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Thundergun *Winter's Howl *Monkey Bomb *Sound Pistol Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. The Teleporters were constructed into the US by the Soviets for easy transportation of soldiers. *Fire Pit - There are two Fire Pit traps in this map. They costs 1000 points. They are located in the grocery store. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is found in the hangar. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Max Ammo *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Death Machine *Double Points *Triple Points *Carpenter *Berserker *Grim Reaper 'Perks' *Juggernog *Speed Cola *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Attach-A-Matic *Amm-O-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Easter Eggs/Trivia *Near a house towards the middle of the map there is a mailbox. If the player presses the action button, the mailbox door will open. It contains a letter. Using the scope from the L96A1 or Dragunov, the player can read the message. It reads: "12 34 56 87 99 31 56 77 49 87. I hope you are recieving this message Sarah. If you are not, the US is probably already lost. As you know, the CIA has been experimenting with Element 115, a very dangerous compound. They must be stopped at all costs. I will relay you the ...". The note ends after the. *As states above, an unknown operator is trying to contact Sarah. Sarah is an upcoming character in the next custom Nazi Zombies map "Pentagon". *The Soviets invaded the United States in order to find the large amount of Element 115 in Area 51. The Soviets were informed of this by Gersch, the creator of the Gersch Device. Gersch was a scientist in Group 935 during World War II, but after the war he was recruited by the Soviets to help with Ascension Project.﻿ ﻿﻿ Category:Invaded Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith